


Time to Celebrate

by anxioushufflepuff



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, afab bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioushufflepuff/pseuds/anxioushufflepuff
Summary: They managed their 100th win together and in light of the special occasion Elliott goes down on Bloodhound. One gotta celebrate, right?





	Time to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write sth to celebrate 100 fics in the Miragehound tag and have it actually be fic #100. Obviously I failed lol. BUT STILL I can't believe how many wonderful works already exists for this beautiful ship!! It's so amazing!
> 
> (Note: Bloodhound is described with a non-breast top area and a non-dick bottom area. Purely based on personal preference. <3)

“Let’s hear it one more time for tonight’s Apex Champions!”

A loud voice boomed through the speakers. 

“Can we get some applause for two of our champions?! Today truly is a _legendary_ day for them. They both managed to get their 100th win today! Let’s hear it for Bloodhound aaaaaaaaaand Mirage!”

Elliott impatiently listened to the announcement. Usually he loved being celebrated, but right now he wanted nothing more than to have some privacy with his partner. He was getting frustrated, this stupid ceremony had been going on for far too long. It didn’t help that the announcer completely ignored Octane. 

Octavio had done just as much, if not more, to help secure their win, showing what a force he was. The only reason his number of wins was lower, and not by a large margin, was because he joined the games later than them, but instead of being mad about it, Octane patted both of them proudly on the back.

“Good job, amigos. I have some catching up to do,” he congratulated them, laughing at the end of his sentence, and pushed them out to the center of the stage. 

Elliott stumbled over his feet. Fortunately, Bloodhound had his back and was able to grab his arm before he could make a huge fool out of himself.

“Watch out, félagi. Pay more attention to your surroundings.“

“Yeah, yeah, I just want to get this over with,” he huffed, thankful for their support but annoyed about the entire situation.

Of course, Elliott didn’t actually show his annoyance on the outside, flashing his brightest smile at the crowd gathered before the stage. He went all out, creating numerous holograms, all waving and winking at his fans. They were giving off the impression that they were having the time of their life. 

When they were _finally_ released and got backstage, Elliott wasted no time grabbing Bloodhound by their hand and dragging them away. In the corner of his eyes he could make out Octane who waved at them. The smug idiot knew exactly what they were up to and was for sure sporting a devilish grin beneath that stupid mask of his.

“Have fun, compadres!” He yelled after them.

Bloodhound huffed and Elliott knew they were stifling a laugh. He flipped Octane off without looking back and got a raspy laugh in response.

“Don’t get mad at him. You know he means no harm.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Elliott grumpily replied. “This whole thing has just been going on for too long, there’s only so much pat-pat-patience a man can have.”

Bloodhound chuckled and squeezed his hand in sympathy. Elliott’s heart nearly melted, his anger slowly draining away. He pulled them along with him, passing through various hallways until they reached one of the many changing rooms for the legends. 

“Sometimes you have a one track mind,” their tone didn’t give anything away but Elliott saw the way their shoulders trembled and knew they chuckled. His heart flipped. He was getting soft.

“Only when it comes to you, darling,” he replied theatrically. 

Of course he was exaggerating. Elliott was a stubborn man and once he got obsessed with something, he rarely let it go. An example for that would be his holo tech. At the moment, Bloodhound just happened to be his biggest obsession. 

Fortunately, they didn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite in fact. Elliott had confessed his feelings after a night out with Ajay and Anita. Their encouragement led to him finally getting his shit together, leading him to say something.

He wasn't used to romance stuff. Sexual relationships? Fuck yeah, he knew his way around in that department, but he had never cared about dating before. It was so much easier to be on his own with the occasional hook up.

That had changed after he got to know Bloodhound. He knew he was screwed after Octane of all people pointed out how smitten Elliott was. Bloodhound, however, dryly replied they returned his feelings. It had been a while since someone had managed to render him silent so efficiently. 

They've been dating, and fucking, for a few weeks now, and it was going really well. Elliott still couldn’t believe his luck if he was completely honest. Bloodhound not only was an incredible lay, they were also a sweet, loving partner. Elliott was over the moon. Some of his colleagues, like Bangalore, regretted ever encouraging him, firmly believing his behaviour somehow got worse after confessing. If they thought Elliott couldn’t stop talking about his crush before, that had been nothing compared to his swooning now that they were an actual couple. 

Their shared success actually meant a lot to both of them. Bloodhound just didn't like the entire public ceremony and Elliott, for once, felt the same. 

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Elliott pushed them against the metal surface, using all of his strength to immobilize them. They didn't put up a fight and let him have his way. Elliott wasted no time to open their pants and sneak his hand inside which earned him a muffled groan. Oh no, he couldn't have that.

“Let me hear your voice.”

Elliott's free hand quickly found its way to their face and tried to open the various clasps of their mask. They let him struggle for a moment before offering their help. Together, they removed the lower part of their mask, revealing a scarred chin, burned flesh and sharp canine teeth biting into their lip.

“Ohh, baby, look at you,” Elliott murmured in delight, hand wiggling its way beneath their underwear. “Already so wet and desperate for me.”

Not that he was in a better shape; his cock had been hard ever since he landed that last shot, well, maybe even before that, and was leaking pre already. It was quite common for them to fuck after, or during, a match, so it wasn't surprising how riled up both of them already were.

Elliott traced the outlines of their sex, soaking his fingers with their fluids. They let out a shuddered breath.

“I can't wait to get home,” he said, his tone almost too casual for someone doing things this vulgar with his fingers. “We des-des-d-d- gotta celebrate properly. But I need a little taste first.”

His fingers continued mapping out their most intimate parts, his touch was intentionally soft and gentle. He knew it drove them absolutely _wild_.

“Elliott,” they whimpered helplessly.

“Hmmm, yes?”

“Elliott, please…”

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“You.”

That simple confession was enough go get him going. A deep growl fell from his lips as he claimed their mouth in a hungry kiss. His fingers finally touched their most sensitive parts, drawing out a shuttered moan. Unfortunately for them, Elliott pulled his hand out of their pants entirely after just a few strokes. He had other plans.

“Don't worry,” He winked at them. “I’ve got you.”

With that said, he grabbed them by their shoulders and they let themself be led across across the room until he could push them onto a bench. He immediately kneeled before them and pulled at their pants. With their help, he managed to pull them down to their ankles, together with their underwear.

For a second, Elliott stopped moving and took in the sight before him. The upper half of the mask covered most of their face but he saw how ragged puffs of breath left their swollen lips. They looked quite disheveled despite still wearing most of their gear. Legs opened up just enough for him to fit right in between. Elliott’s mouth started to water as he saw how slick and wet their sex already was.

He leaned forward and pressed his face against their crotch, inhaling deeply. Their smell was, like everything else about them, intoxicating. 

“The things you do to me,” he purred, hot breath ghosting over their sex.

“Elliott, I swear,” they hissed again, placing one of their legs on his shoulder and urged him to get a move on. “If you don't start moving _now_ , I will hunt you down next time we're on opposite teams.” 

He chuckled, “Is that supposed to scare me? You know that's only turning me on.”

Their answer was a dark growl, and they nudged his head closer to their parts. 

Even though he liked to tease them, Elliott didn’t put up a fight and complied. He was pretty riled up himself, and his patience was wearing thin. He had to taste them _now_. He opened his mouth and licked a wet stripe over their folds. Bloodhound trembled and let out a sob.

They immediately covered their mouth with a gloved hand to stifle the noise but Elliott was having none of it. He sat back on his haunches and looked at them disapprovingly.

“Na’ha, babe, if you want my mouth back on you, you better not hold back those sweet sounds you make.”

Another growl left their lips but they begrudgingly lowered their hand. A string of saliva was connecting their lips with their palm which only added to the appeal.

“Anyone could walk by and hear us.”

“Let them.”

“Of course you would be into this.”

“What can I say? I'm a simple man. The prospet-pros-pros- the idea of people hearing what I do to you excites me. That is… if you want me to continue?” Elliott mockingly asked.

“Please.”

Their voice was barely a whisper. There was no way he could say no to that. He leaned forward once again until their pubic hair tickled his nose. The tip of his nose nuzzled their skin, so soft compared to the rest of their battle-worn body. His tongue darted out and teased the sensitive part between the plush lips. A dribble of fluid found its way in his mouth and Elliott let out an obscene moan. They were absolutely delicious!

His tongue continued lapping on them while his fingers worked their way up their thighs until they reached their goal. He caressed their lips and lightly nibbled on their clit with his teeth. A shiver ran down Bloodhound’s body, the skin around him getting wetter. 

Their inner lips parted easily for him and his finger dipped in the wetness as he stroked them smoothly. He briefly increased the pressure of his teeth before changing over to suck them in his mouth.

“By the Allfather,” he could hear them panting. “This feels so good.”

Elliott hummed against their skin, never interrupting his actions. 

One finger teased their entrance and they warningly nudged his head, “Don’t even think about going easy on me.”

He couldn’t stop himself from grinning and briefly looked up at them, “Your wish is my command, babe.”

He added a second finger and gently started to press into them. He was met with no resistance and was soon knuckles deep inside of them. Bloodhound moaned softly, the sound going straight to Elliott’s cock, making him want to writhe against his armor. His fingers dipped in and out of them, the sensation of their throbbing heat against his skin only fueling his own arousal. But this was about their pleasure so he ignored his own needs.

Elliott continued fucking them with his fingers, his tongue hungrily licking their slick lips. He greedily swallowed, a combination of spit and slick running down his chin.

After a while, a frustrated growl worked its way up their throat. 

“ _Elliott_ ,” They said with emphasis. “I need… hnggg, please, _more_!”

He pulled out of Bloodhound torturously slow, curling and wiggling his fingertips ever so slightly to tease them. They howled, hips lifting up to follow his fingers but Elliott stopped them with a strong grip on their leg. They stopped immediately but he could feel them trembling under his touch. He knew they were getting desperate. 

He went back to rubbing his fingers against their folds, adding a third finger. 

“I hope you’re ready for more,” he murmured. 

“Of course,” they huffed. “I was-”

Elliott didn’t wait for them finish, his tongue wiggling its way into them and whatever they wanted to say got lost in a guttural moan. He fought back a smirk, not wanting to interrupt the task at hand. Well.. tongue. As usual, he was dedicated to let them experience the utmost pleasure. Nothing else mattered to him right now. 

He started fucking them with his tongue, his fingers stroking their needy heat. He was no monster, of course, so he didn’t wait long to push his fingers inside, joining his tongue. Another moan that sounded a lot like his name resonated in the room. 

Sweat was running down his temple and it got more and more difficult to ignore his own erection. Bloodhound had this effect on him. He continued fucking them, in hopes they felt as aroused as him or more.

Elliott started eating them out with devotion, his fingers relentlessly pushing in and out of them. The room was filled with lewd slurps and grunts while Elliott practically worshipped them with his tongue. 

It seemed to go on forever - Elliott penetrating them with his tongue and fingers and them clenching and trembling around him.

In reality, it only lasted a few minutes. Bloodhound was already too riled up, they’d never admit it but Elliott wasn’t the only one who occasionally got aroused in the ring (well… in Elliott’s case more than occasionally). So it wasn’t surprising that their climax built up quite fast.

Bloodhound pushed back against him, trying to force his fingers deeper. Elliott groaned and changed his angle. He finally managed to slide over the sensitive patch of skin inside them. That's when Bloodhound lost it. 

A low-pitched howl escaped their lips as their orgasm hit them. Their leg pressed Elliott harder against them and he loved how much strength they still had left despite coming. His face, his beard especially, was quickly soaked and he shamelessly moaned as he could feel their fluids run down his cheeks. 

His tongue never slowed down, only stopping when they got too sensitive and started to wriggle out of his grasp.

He let go of them with an obscene sound, gingerly easing his fingers out and pressing one last kiss against their folds. He gently lifted their leg off his shoulder and leaned back to get a good look at them.

Sharp canines were biting into their lower lip, their chest heaving with frantic breaths and their thighs still trembling. Their sex was glistening with their fluids and his spit. They looked completely wrecked. He was immensely proud of himself. 

“Wow, you're beautiful,” he said with a raspy voice.

Elliott probably looked a mess himself with his face covered in spit and their come, not that he cared. He simply looked at them with a dopey grin.

“Thanks for letting me do that.”

They chuckled breathlessly and their lips pulled up in a smile, “I should be the one thanking you.”

“Well then, why don't ya?” Elliott shot back, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Their left hand landed on his cheek, stroking him despite the mess, while the other one rummaged in one of their many pockets. They fished out a small piece of cloth and gently started to wipe his face.

“Thank you, elskan,” they said fondly.

“Y-Y-Y-You're welcome,” he stammered, the sudden affection catching him off guard a little.

They cleaned his face, wiped themself clean and got up. Everything was back in place within seconds and they didn't look like they just had an intense orgasm. The only thing they didn't put on yet was the upper half of their mask.

Elliott stood up, his knee feeling weak and wobbly. His own arousal suddenly became very hard to ignore. Now more than ever did he want nothing more than to get home _asap_. 

As an afterthought he licked and sucked his fingers clean all the while looking at them. He winked at them, his fingers popping out of his mouth with an obscene sound.

“Not sure if I ever told you, but… you're fingerlickin’ good, babe,” he said, trying to sound serious but a twitch of the corner of his lips gave him away.

“Elliott”, They dangerously growled, obviously not amused. “I swear by the Gods if you don't stop, I won't let you touch me for a week.”

“Nooo,” Elliott whined, instantly pressing himself against them. “Please, no, babe, I’ll be good. I promise. No more bad puns.”

They huffed but drew him into a hug anyway. Elliott sighed and snuggled closer. 

“Say for two hours,” he added cheekily and pressed a sweet kiss against their lips. 

“Allfather give me strength,” they mumbled but returned the kiss. Elliott purred and playfully pinched their ass.

Bloodhound took his hand, flashing him a teasing grin, “Let’s go home. If I remember correctly we wanted to celebrate our win properly.”

They put their mask back in place, their voice sounding muffled again, “Besides… It looks like some parts of you are desperate for attention.”

They unceremoniously grabbed the bulge in his pants, earning them a startled gasp, “I'd like to return the favor.”

“Ohh, what do you have in mind, babe?” Elliott shot back with a flirtatious smile.

They simply answered, “You’ll see, félagi. I’m confident you will love it.”

Of that, Elliott was sure. As if they could ever disappoint him.

**Author's Note:**

> In the hallway they stumbled across Octane who seemed to be heading to the shower.
> 
> “Sounded like you two were having fun,” he boldly let out.
> 
> Bloodhound tensed next to him but Elliott just winked at the other legend, “Sure did.”
> 
> “Next time we win together, why not invite me to the fun, amigos?”
> 
> Elliott and Bloodhound looked at each other and, after a moment of silent communication, shrugged. They'd both be lying if they said they hadn't talked about it.
> 
> “Okay."  
> "Yup."
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> ^ [chubby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyGhostQuinn/pseuds/ChubbyGhostQuinn) asked if I had plans for more parts and I just remembered that I played around with this ending. I decided against including it _but_ I'll write Octane/Mirage/Bloodhound anyway so if anyone wants to see a follow-up threesome, let a bitch know 👀
> 
> I really wanna play around with amab Bloodhound but Elliott was so thirsty, he needed to eat them out like yesterday and I really can't fault him for that.
> 
> The wonderful [Clefaiiiry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry) and [RonnyDonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnyDonny/pseuds/RonnyDonny) helped me proofread this, thank you so much! <3
> 
>  **random fact about the writer** : I really don't like non-con (to each their own of course!) and see it as my personal mission to write so much more heart-melting smut to counterbalance it. uwu


End file.
